1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair care. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new apparatus for the management of hair.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, devices for the management of hair, such as combs, brushes and the like, are separate units. Thus, when a hair care professional such as a barber or stylist needs to utilize a combination of items such as a comb and a brush, that person must use one item and set it down before picking up the next item. This may create clutter and may be difficult for a busy professional who needs to change tools often, sometimes causing the barber or stylist to drop the devices onto an unsanitized floor. These devices also pose problems for the average person who utilizes them, such as an individual who may be visually challenged. Having several separate items may create confusion with the increased clutter they cause.
In addition, typical hair management devices, particularly combs, have small handles. Thus, when a person with arthritis or a similar condition attempts to hold and use the device, it is often difficult and painful. Such small handles also present problems for professionals utilizing the tools for extended periods of time. These professionals use techniques known in the art that may be problematic with devices of the prior art. Such techniques include the clipper-over-comb and the comb-brush techniques. For example, in the clipper-over-comb technique, hair to be cut is drawn away from a customer""s head by a comb which is grasped in between the forefinger and thumb of the barber or stylist. Once the portion of hair held out by the comb is cut, the comb is rotated under the next portion of hair to be cut and then rotated out so as to hold that hair away from the customer""s head. This process continues for each customer until all of that customer""s hair has been cut. Performing this repeated rotation of the small-handled hair management device throughout the day may cause severe discomfort.
Moreover, constant rotation of the apparatus using the forefinger and thumb becomes an awkward maneuver due to the small, flat handle types of devices of the prior art, again causing the barber or stylist to drop the tool and forcing her or him to obtain a new, sanitary one. If the barber or stylist attempts to overcome this problem by rotating the device through raising and dropping his or her wrist, such repeated wrist motion may cause pain and even problems such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Thus, problems are created by devices of the prior art through separate hair management instruments and small handle configurations that do not allow easy and firm gripping and rotation.
There have been attempts to combine hair management devices in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 288,534 issued to Wilkerson discloses a comb having a solid end which forms the back of a brush. U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,747 issued to Vegh discloses a brush with a handle forming a comb. However, these devices lack the flexibility to adapt to different implements and do not allow the user to easily grip or rotate the apparatus.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new apparatus for the management of hair which would overcome the foregoing difficulties by providing for the use of multiple instruments while allowing for easier grip and rotation by a user.
According to the present invention, a new apparatus for the management of hair is provided.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for the management of hair is provided. The apparatus includes a first hair management instrument, a second hair management instrument and a central connector having a first end and a second end. A first means secures the first hair management instrument to the first end of the central connector and a second means secures the second hair management instrument to the second end of the central connector.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for the management of hair is provided. The apparatus includes a first hair management instrument and a central connector having a first end and a second end. The first end of the central connector is connected to the first hair management instrument and a second hair management instrument is removably connected to the second end of the central connector.
In accordance with yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for the management of hair is provided. The apparatus includes a first hair care instrument including a proximal end, a handle near the proximal end, an interface edge on the handle, a shaft connected to the handle at the interface edge and a base having an upper surface and defining an orifice in its cross-section. The shaft removably engages the orifice and bristles are secured to the upper surface of the base. A connector has a first end and a second end and the first end of the connector is secured to the proximal end of the first hair care instrument.
The benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.